A Second Beginning
by PhoenixBlaze5
Summary: The story of Copenhagen and how a girl named Sylvia came in to that position. Sucky summary is really sucky. -.-
1. Chapter 1

Since I've been told writing helps free the soul and clear the mind by a few people who are WAY more experienced at life than I am, I started this journal. My older sister always told me it was her escape, a place where she could let herself show through without filter, like a bird free to fly as far or long as it could. She was always more poetic about things than I could be. I remember her telling me that if I put down just half of the things that I experienced in my life or about the people I've met, I could have had a library full. Personally, I think she was over exaggerating a little, well unless I ended up here. But, I guess I'm getting a little off track. To be honest the real reason I finally sat down to do this, I would say, would have to be Lukas. He said it helps with adjusting, and between you and I, I think he's curious as to how I knew Mathias and learned the craziest secret ever.

Alright, enough of my ranting and I'll start from the beginning. I had actually met Mathias long ago when I was five. By the way, that was like fifteen or so years ago, and he hasn't changed at all, as I'll explain later. My sister and I were at a summer camp for a week…

"But, Nadine!" I wined as my sister dragged me to the campfire pit. "I don't want to hang out with the others. They're stupid and bug me."

Ignoring me completely, Nadine kept pulling me along. "Come on Sylvia. You're only five. You shouldn't be talking like that. Besides, it won't be as bad as you think, especially since we have a guest coming to tell stories to us." She tried to make it sound as exciting as going to Lego land, but it just felt like I was in line to get a glance at an aquarium.

"So?" I commented.

Nadine let out a sigh. I always hated when she acted like she was so much older when in reality she was only by three years. "Look, just try to enjoy it. I know I read to you all the time, but this time it's by a real adult, plus it's by a fire." She seemed to notice how I wasn't affected. "You didn't get that from mom and dad like I did. I just want you to see what it's like. Can you do that for me?" I don't think anyone will ever be able to resist her puppy eyes, not even her husband to this day.

Giving up, I took charge and started marching ahead of her. "Fine, if it'll shut you up." I could hear Nadine giggle me and, almost, skip.

When we got there, most of the kids were already seated, and a tall man was standing in front of them. Noticing my sister and me, he gave us a huge grin and waved us over. "Nice of you to join us ladies." He motioned for us to sit beside him and Nadine gladly did, with me tagging along. "And what might your names be?" I couldn't help but be distracted by his seemingly wild hair.

My sister didn't seem to care. "I'm Nadine." She said giving a little curtsy along with it. Since I didn't respond, She took it upon herself to elbow me, which only received a grunt. Her face heated up and became an interesting shade of pink. "I'm so sorry for my sister Mr…." Nadine trailed off, not knowing how to address him.

He let out a booming laugh that caused me to jump a little. "You can just call me Mathias, Nadine, and don't worry about your sister. I have my own sibling who's not considered the most social either." I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms over my chest. How dare he say that about me when he doesn't even know my name. Mathias stooped down next to me, still wearing that smile on his face. "Are you going to give me the cold shoulder or try to be polite?" He asked sounding amused by the situation. I kept ignoring him. "Is it me then? Do I stink?" I couldn't help but giggle as he pulled at his shirt and frantically started sniffing it. "Oh, so she can smile."

With my mask broke, I decided to just give up. "Sylvia." I said plainly, rocking back on my heels. "That's my name sir." I continued when he gave me a confused look.

Mathias nodded and motioned for me to come a bit closer, to which I complied. "Like I told your sister, just Mathias is fine." The next thing I knew, I was lifted up and placed in his lap. "Hope you don't mind sitting here. I use to always have a close friend's younger brother on my lap when I would tell stories." I shook my head, then looked to Nadine, who was smiling at me. "Good." He turned to the rest of the kids around the fire. "Alright, so what story to you kids wanna hear?" Mathias asked and a ton of hands shot up and they were all shouting out different things. "Whoa, ok." He tried calming everyone down, while the councilors watched and tried not to laugh. "On second thought, how about I just tell you some stories that I remember? That sound good munchkins?" Mathias suggested and everyone seemed to agree with that.

Throughout the night Mathias spun together a collection of Hans Christian Anderson tales ranging from The Princess and the Pea to The Ice Maiden, The Angel to The Tinderbox. It amazed me how he could remember them all. The combination of his voice and the comfort of just being held caused me to drift off somewhere in the middle of it and the next thing I knew I was being cared off. I would of freaked if I didn't hear Nadine's voice chatting away.

"Yeah, she's really a good kid when you can get past her hard shell. I can't believe she's like this and she's only five." It wasn't hard to figure out she was talking about me.

"Kid? You're just a kid yourself." Mathias commented with amusement. "But from all you told me, I can't really blame her. Besides, she reminds me of some of my friends and I'm that person who pushed."

I could hear Nadine's shoes skipping against the ground with a light patter. They faded off as we reached out cabin. "Thank you for carrying her back Mathias."

"Not a problem at all, Miss Nadine." She giggled at that. "Oh, look who's awake!" He boomed causing me to flinch. Mathias put me down. "Did you have a good nap?" I gave a small nod. "That's good to hear." His smile was starting to really grow on me.

Mathias was about to stand to his normal height when I grabbed his arm. "Mathias?" He gave me a gentle hmmm as a replay. "Thank you for the stories, and letting me sit in your lap, and walking my sister and me here." I was wringing my hands nervously.

He just ruffled my hair before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "It was my pleasure to help such a cute, if not stubborn, girl. Now you be good to your sister, okay?" Again I nodded before he shooed us to the cabin.

As soon as I was alone with Nadine, she jumped me. "You like him." She sang.

"No I don't! Shut up!" I yelled jumping in to bed and hiding under my blanket.

My sister giggled in her own bed. "I'm just messing with you. Besides he's way to old for you." I grumbled at her. "Goodnight Sylvia." I heard her sigh as she easily found sleep. I on the other hand stayed up that whole night thinking things over. Too bad I was only five I couldn't really sort everything out. That was the last time I thought I'd ever see Mathias again, funny how there are some things that you're glad you're wrong about.

"Sylvia!" A loud banging came from the other side of the door. "Wake up! You're going to be late for work again!" Ignoring the yells, I rolled over in to my covers. Sadly, that didn't stop any of it. "Sylvia! I mean it! You can't afford to miss anymore this month!" Finally figuring out that this tactic wasn't working, Nadine burst in to my room and ripped the blanket off me.

"Nooooooo." I whined, covering me face.

"Yes." My sister countered as she opened my window to let the now fading light in. "You slept the whole day away, because you decided to go out drinking all night after your shift." I grunted, trying to ignore her rant. "If you're living with us you have to keep your job. Now this is your last chance. Get up!" Nadine finally yelled in my hear with her high pitched voice.

Jolting up, I covered my ears, hoping to stop the ringing. "Alright, alright. I'm up." I groaned, rubbing my temples. Happy with herself, my sister smiled and left me to stumble out of bed. Steadying myself on a nearby chair, I looked myself over in the mirror. My golden hair was I disarray and my green eyes were smeared with my make-up from last night. I was still dressed in my close from the night before, but now they were wrinkled to Hell. To be honest, I was just a hot mess. After I got composed, I grabbed a new outfit and dragged myself to the bathroom for a heavenly shower.

When I was finally clean, I made my way to the kitchen to see if Nadine and her fiancé had left me any dinner/breakfast. Just my luck, the only thing that was on the table was a note. 'Sylvia, Jake decided to take me out for dinner, so you're on your own tonight. Don't forget to GO TO WORK! Love, Nadine.' I let out a sigh before checking the clock. Thank God I had time to hit my favorite diner before I had to be in.

Grabbing my keys, I left out the back door and got on my bike. It was old and rusted, with parts of the black paint starting to fade, but it always got me where I needed to go. I sped down the street, weaving around cars and people with great skill, if I do say so myself. Ignore anyone who says different. THAT MEANS YOU LUKAS! I was able to get to the diner and park my bike later then I would have liked, due to a group of school kids causing me to fall in some bushed and almost getting hit by a car. No really, I'm usually good at bike riding. As I dashed in, I ran in to a tall man, who just so happed to have hot coffee that spilled all over me. "Fuck!" I yelled trying to keep the scolding liquid away from my skin. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

The voice scoffed at me. "I wasn't the one who was running around like a crazy person." He stated in a monotone voice. I looked up to glare at the pale blonde male. His face was in a flat expression that gave nothing about his emotions away and his eyes seemed to be void of anything as well. The only thing that gave anything away, was the slightly knitted eyebrows that were made visible by the pins holding half of his hair back.

"Excuse me for running late." I shot back sarcastically. "Next time I'll make sure to ask you when you'll be ext time so I wont end up drenched in disgusting black coffee." I wrung out some form my shirt, so happy I wore a black one that night. "And who drinks black coffee at this time of day anyways? Freak." I breathed out, leaving him standing there so I could pick something up and get the Hell out of there.

With all the time I wasted, I opted for a simple sandwich and was able to make it to work right on time. "There you are girl!" Anita, a native from Norway, waved me behind the bar. "I didn't think you'd be showing up tonight." She joked, sliding the freshly made drink to one of the customers.

"No offence, but I'm not really in the mood today." I said, clocking in and waving to a few regulars. "I was just able to dry off after some asshole spilled their coffee on me." I explained when she gave me a confused look.

"Ouch." She said, wrinkling her nose. "Oh!" Anita nearly jumped out of her shoes with excitement. "A Norwegian guy came in not too long ago, and we got to talk for a minute." Every Norwegian male that comes in, she thinks she'd going to merry. I'd pity her room-mate if she ever moved back to Norway. "He seemed pretty upset himself. Said something about having to come all the way here to meet an annoying Dane, and then not getting to have his coffee because of some crazy woman."

I stopped shaking the drink I was making when I heard that. "Wait a minute. Did he seem like a robot who had no idea what feelings are?" I asked.

"Well I wouldn't say that. He was more of the quiet, mysterious type instead of robot." I gave her stern look. "What?!" I just laughed and shook my head. "He's sitting over there with that loud guy." Anita pointed to the far corner.

"Shit." I cursed as I ducked down. "That's the asshole from the diner." I said, keeping my eyes on him. When my eyes shifted to his friend, my hands dropped the shaker, spilling the drink. "No way." I whispered.

Anita crouched down as well. "What is it?" She asked, pulling back her short dark hair.

"Mathias?!" I practically yelled, causing most of the bar to look at me, including the two blondes Anita and I had been focused on. I couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: So I don't know how many people would read this, especially with an OC, but I wanted to put it up and see. I'd really appreciate some views telling me your thoughts on it. Please and thank you. :) I'll add more if people like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Anita shot up to try and do some crowd control. "Haha! So who all wants another drink?" The rest of the bar went back to their previous activity, with a few taking her up on the offer. The males in question, well one I should say, were still staring at me. The pale blonde from earlier rolled his eyes obviously recognizing me.

Deciding it best to ignore him, I instead stayed zoned in on the wild haired guy he was with as I made my way over. "Hi." I said, trying not to seem weird.

'Mathias' smiled and let out the same chuckle I remember. "Hi." It was even the same smile. "You don't mind me asking how you know my name, do you?" He asked with a voice, which like the rest of him, had not changed.

"So it is you." I replied dumbly and out of breath. His robot buddy looked at me confused. "I don't expect you to remember me, but I was the little girl you sat in your lap when you went to read to a camp group years ago."

The smile faded from his face and his friend's eyes seem to widen. "How do you remember that?" Mathias asked shocked. I just shook my head in response. "Most people wouldn't." He voice began to grow stern. "What's your name?" His face started to take on the same blank expression as his companion.

I was fiddling with a strand of stray hair as my nerves started to get the best of me. "Sylvia." I answered quietly.

Turning back to the robot, Mathias said something in Norwegian. I'll admit I never had much interest in learning any of the other Scandinavian languages. The blonde from earlier turned to me and began saying stuff that I couldn't understand and the next thing I knew, everything went black.

"You kidnapped her?!" A panicked voice cut through the dark. "Do you have any idea how bad this could be? I mean, does she have family that will be looking for her? What about a job?" It took me a second to realize he was talking about me.

"Relax Tino." The same monotone voice from this afternoon said. "She was at her work when we got her and we told her co-worker that he fainted. Mathias also covered by saying he was a friend of hers and that's he'd make sure she was taken care of." I could hear the shuffling of nervous feet.

"But Lukas, what if the co-worker calls her family to check on her?"

A booming laugh erupted through the room. "No chance. She was way to focused on Lukas to really care about the story we were telling her." Mathias answered, sounding way too amused.

"Shut up Dane." Lukas coldly replied. "We have to figure out what we're going to do with her."

At this point I decided to take in upon myself to let my consciousness be known. "What do you mean 'do with her'?" I asked slowly sitting up. Man, did I have a killer headache. "Where am I and who are you people?" I threw out most of the questions floating around in my head.

"Oh! You're awake!" A short blonde with dark lavender eye bounced over to me. "You're actually in Kobenhavns Byret and I'm Tino." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. Still feeling groggy, I just looked at him like he was crazy. The smile never faded from his face. "Lukas cast a spell on you so you wouldn't cause a big scene and he and Mathias could bring you here." I looked over at Lukas to shoot him a glare, which he ignored.

"Why?" I asked so much more confused. Spell? Scene? Kobenhavns Byret!? "What the Hell is this all about?" The frustration was starting to get to me.

Mathias bit his lip and walked over to sit next to me. "Sylvia. You weren't supposed to remember me this clearly after you met me. Most people tend to get a blurred memory involving me or Lukas or even Tino." I furrowed my eyebrows and he continued. "We're not normal people and we were never supposed to meet again." My heart started to hurt at that.

I ended up covering the pain with a sarcastic remark. "So what? You guys are aliens or something? So you have like flying saucers and anal probes?" That last remark earned a laugh from Mathias and Tino. Lukas on the other hand just scoffed. It was this moment that I decided that we would never be friends. Kind of glad I was wrong….Kind of.

"No, but I might ask Alfred about the anal probe stuff." Mathias joked back.

"Stop beating round the bush Mathias." Lukas interrupted.

"Maybe we should wait for your brother and Sve to get here before me explain anything else to her." Tino suggested.

"I'm with Tino on this one. Ber might be able to think of a way to explain everything gently." Mathias backed up Tino's idea as I sat back, listening to them talk about me like I wasn't there.

Lukas let out a sigh and waved them off as he headed out of the room. "Can I ask who his brother, Ber, and Sve are?" I inserted, breaking the tension.

Tino and Mathias looked at me blankly for a second before they both burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but Ber and Sve are the same person. We're just so use to using those names and everyone knowing what we mean. His full name is Berwald and…" Tino was cut off my Mathias.

"And Tino here is his wife." He snickered, as Tino's face grew red.

"How many times to I have to say it!" Tino's voice was a lot louder and scarier than I thought his small, well for a male, frame could produce. "I'm not a woman, so I can't be anyone's wife!"

Mathias just kept laughing at how flustered Tino was becoming. "Whatever man. As far as anyone in concerned, you're Ber's wife." I was confused about the whole thing, but I couldn't help but smile at their antics, especially when Tino tried to smother Mathias with a nearby pillow. I was so focused on the childish scene in front of me, I failed to notice Lukas and two other men join us.

"You were left alone for ten minutes and you already have Tino trying to kill you?" Lukas' voice caused me to jump, whipping my, still cloudy, head in their direction.

Tino also seemed surprised, since he got off Mathias, who was still laughing, and hurried over to the REALLY tall blonde with glasses and a stern glare. Man, I was beginning to think that it was 'everybody hate Sylvia day' at this point. That was till I looked to the teen that was on the other side of Lukas. His white hair didn't help his pale complexion, but it did show off the light freckles sprinkled across his cheeks. The teen looked at me with somewhat curiosity as a puffin perched itself on his head. Wait! Puffin!

"Hey!" Mathias boomed next. "Glad you two could finally make it. What took you so long?" He bounced up and wrapped his arms around the white haired boy. "It's been too long Emil!" The teen, Emil, looked incredibly uncomfortable with the contact and his face was bright red.

"Release." Lukas growled through gritted teeth as if he was scolding a puppy.

"Relax. It's not like I'm hurting him or anything, even if he does act like it." Mathias replied, patting Emil roughly on the back.

Lukas just rolled his eyes as he pulled his brother away from his friend(?). "Now that everyone is here, we can discuses what we're going to do about this situation." He motioned for everyone to find a seat. Mathias opted to take the spot next to me while Emil, Lukas, and Tino sat on the couch across from us, and Berwald sat in the armchair between them.

Tino opened the conversation. "I don't think it's such a big deal. It's only one person and it's not like she knows the whole truth." I couldn't help but feel insulted.

"Yes, but what if she starts asking questions? We can't have that to worry about." Lukas countered, looking to Berwald for back up.

"Hmmm." He leaned his big frame back. "Could cause trouble." His thick Swedish accent coming through.

Emil just clicked his tongue and looked off to the side. It was obvious he didn't really want to me here.

Mathias seemed to have more to say. "Come on guys. There has to be a reason she can remember me so clearly and personally I want to get to the bottom of it. Besides, she doesn't seem like she could cause too much trouble." He defended me and I couldn't help but feel excited about it, even though I was still mad about the whole ignoring me.

"Mathias, this is serious. We can't take any of it lightly." Lukas glared at him, as if giving him a silent warning.

"I'm right here!" I finally blurted out, not able to keep quiet anymore. "And I think I deserve some explanation as to why I was kidnapped." Everyone grew silent and focused their gaze on me.

To my surprise, Emil was the one who spoke up. "She's right. If you're going to do something about her anyways, you might as well let her know the whole truth." He shifted his face away from everyone to hide his embarrassment.

The rest of the group was mulling it over. Berwald, Tino, and Mathias agreed with Emil's idea, so now it was down to Lukas' decision. He and I just stared at each other in a challenging way. Lukas gave in with a sigh. "Fine, but I think this should fall on Mathias." With that said, he got up and headed out the door. I have some paperwork to take care of. See you four at Mathias' later." Were the last remarks from the Norwegian.

Mathias tapped me on the shoulder. "Come on. There are some things that we have to talk about." I nodded, getting up and followed the blonde towards the building exit. When we got on to the street, Mathias led me down a less crowded one. "How are you feeling?" He asked trying to start a less tense conversation.

"No offence, but I'd rather just get this over with so I can go back to my normal life." I snapped, keeping my eyes on the ground. I always hated the feeling of being weak and just being around those five brought it up. It made me feel like there was something important about them.

"Sorry." Mathias said sounding dejected. "Where do you want me to start?" He asked, letting me have some control over the situation.

"Why do you look the exact same?" I questioned, stopping my feet and looking him dead in his light blue eyes.

Running a hand through his already messy hair, he let out a soft sigh. "Alright. You have to hear me out, even if you don't believe me at first." I raised and eyebrow. "I'm the personification of the country of Denmark and the other four you met were of the other Nordic countries." Mathias finished, making sure that I saw that he was telling the truth.

All I could do was look at him in shock. Was he crazy? There is no way that this was possible, right? But then again, he hasn't aged since I last saw him and his friends did all have those accents. It could just be a coincidence. "What?" I breathed out. "How?" I think my brain shut down.

"It's a great secret that has to be kept. That's why Lukas was so hostel to you. We can't have outside people know about it, because we don't know how our people will take it. Usually when we meet normal citizens, their memory tends to blur and they only have a small sense of the past." Mathias stopped to let me get a hold of what he was saying. "But you. You were able to not only remember my face, but also my name. Lukas just wants to fix this and move on and I don't blame him." I was waiting for him to do one of those Men in Black things and erase my memory, but that never came. "I, on the other hand, want to find out why you're different." The look in his eyes made me believe it. "I'm going to take you home, but I'd like to be able to spend a day with you before I talk to them about what we're going to do. Would you be okay with that?"

I gave a slight nod. "Come on." I said grabbing his arm and taking him my usual way to my sister's place. The walk there seemed to take longer than usual, due to the forced silence and when we finally got there, Mathias gave me a quick hug. I couldn't help but lean in to the somewhat familiar warmth before he released me and walked off. Dragging myself to the front door, I was greeted by my sister's worried face and an iron embrace.

"Sylvia! Thank God you're back and safe! What happened last night? Where did you stay and with who? Who was that guy you were hugging?" The onslaught of questions, mixed with the new information I was given was just too much for me to handle.

"Can I tell you later? I'm still not feeling well." Nadine gave me a sympathetic nod and let me slink off to my room, where I spent the rest of the day reviewing everything.

* * *

_**A/N: Thought I'd make another chapter in my free time. :) Hope you all like it.**_

_**Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes: Thanks for the review! It made my day! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Sylvia!" Nadine banged on me door. "Please come out. You've been locked in there all day and I would really appreciate it if you would join me for dinner." She jiggled the doorknob. "You had me so worried and I just want to make sure you're fine. Please." My sister sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Not wanting to be the cause of that, I ended my staring at the ceiling and rolled out of bed. As soon as I opened the door, Nadine had me in another death grip. I must have been really huggable that day. "Thank you." She whispered under her breath. "Now come on, I made some beef pot roast with a nice and creamy gravy." I was glad to see her mood improve and I did love when she made this meal, not going to lie.

"Thanks Nay." I said in an amused tone as she swatted at me. She had always hated that nickname. "Is Jake going to be joining us tonight or is he working late?" I asked. Now, I know how it sounds, but he actually works late. He and Nadine have been working a lot more so they can go on some amazing trip for their honeymoon. They even plan on just eloping with our grandparents, Jake's parents, and me attending. Nadine said I could bring one other person, but with the loser I was with probably wouldn't have made it. I was strongly thinking about inviting Anita so she wouldn't bombard me with questions about it later. Enough about that though, back to the dinner.

She waved me off as she want to get the roast. "Not tonight." Nadine yelled from the kitchen.

"Do you want any help?" I asked after I heard her clanking around.

"No, I got it." After another crash, she finally came out with the meat. Everything else had already been set out. Nadine prompted me to sit down as she settled in her own seat. "I hope you're feeling better." She said putting some meat on her plate.

I grabbed a roll from a nearby plate. "As good as I can be at this point." I replied before taking a bite.

My sister gave me a worried look with her dark green eyes. Those eyes will be the death of me. "Are you ready to talk about this afternoon?" She asked hopefully. I couldn't take her hurt expression any longer, so I gave her a quick nod. "Good." She brightened back up. "What happened last night? Anita called saying you fainted and some friends of yours were going to take care of you." The last statement was more of a question itself.

"Yeah. I just felt light-headed. Mathias and Lukas took me to the place they're staying at and made sure I was okay." I said, giving her only part of it.

"Who are Mathias and Lukas?" Was her next question, as she got some gravy. "And were one of them the guy from earlier?" I love Nadine to death, but her big sister role can really upset me at times.

I started squishing the roll and making random shapes with it. "They're just some friends of mine and yes, the guy from earlier was Mathias."

"Oh, okay." She let it go at this point and we ended up eating in silence.

I was the one who ended up breaking the quiet. "What time is it?" I asked as I helped Nadine clean off the table.

My sister leaned back, looking in to the kitchen. Jake has a thing about not having clocks in the dinning room so we don't get distracted during time together. Personally, I don't understand how that can be a distraction. "Almost seven. Why?"

"Shit!" I yell as I almost drop my plate and dash to my room. "I'm going to be late for work!" Throwing on deep red top and shorts, I grab my small backpack and head towards the front door.

"Are you seriously going to go to work after what happened last night?" Nadine calls after me in a disbelieving voice.

I stop just before I could open the door with a sigh. "It was no big deal, besides I feel fine." I call back. Just as I was about to swing the door open, there came a knock, freezing both Nadine and I.

Nadine moved passed me, took my hand off the door, and opened it. "Hello?" She successfully hid the person from my view, but I was easily able to recognize the voice.

"Hej. I was wondering if this is where a young Sylvia lives?" The monotone voice caused me to roll my eyes.

"Really? What are you doing here Lukas? Don't you have better things to do than stalk me?" I replied, ignoring my sister's glare.

Lukas pushed the door open enough to have me in view. "Actually yes, but Mathias has an emergency meeting and now owes me big for having me come get you." His eyes seemed to drill in to my skull.

"Well, that's too bad for you, because I have a job to go to." I remarked moving past Nadine and heading for my bike, only to find it missing.

Lukas let out a snide chuckle behind me. "If you're done fighting. I'm supposed to take you too your job, where we will meet up with everyone else. Now, if you would, get in the van."

I sent daggers at him. "Fine." I spat begrudgingly as I stormed over to a white minivan. "See you tomorrow Nadine!" I called back before she could question me anymore.

"Have a nice evening Miss. Nadine." Lukas said to her in a polite voice that almost had me gag.

Lukas got in to the driver's seat and started the car. "So, who all is everyone else?" I asked going through some Finnish CD. "Huh. I would have never taken you for a fan of Finnish music and minivans." I remarked before he answered me.

"Not my car." He said turning off the stereo. "It's Tino's and we're going to meet up with him, Berwald, my brother, and hopefully Mathias will be there soon." I pouted at the lack of music. Lukas got a glance of me out of the corner of his eyes. "Can you be anymore childish? It's not like I take joy in babysitting you, especially when every time I get around you I either have something spilled on me or get mouthed off to. My suggestion is to get through this drive and you can do your job till we have to deal with one another again when the loud mouthed Dane joins us."

As much as I hated to agree with him, he had a point and it sounded like a great idea. I spent the rest of the ride staring out the window, watching people hurry off to wherever they had to be. Couples holding hands as they ran down the street, huge smiles on their faces. I couldn't help but think about Natan and our messed up relationship.

"Alright, I'll bite." Lukas ended the silence. "Why are you sighing so much?" He asked seeming a bit irked.

"I'm not sighing." I snapped back, really not in the mood to deal with his sarcastic remarks. "What happened to not talking?"

"You were the one making noises. Don't snap at me for trying to make you feel better." Lukas retorted parking Tino's van. It made me feel a little bad. Just a little. "But if you'd prefer not to talk about it, that's fine with me." With that said, we both got out of the vehicle and headed in to the bar.

I immediately went behind the bar with a daydreaming Anita. "Could you put your eyes back in your head and serve some drinks?" I remarked as I clocked in.

"I can't help it. You just walked in with my future husband." She sighed out, staring at Lukas as he went over to the rest of his group. "I thought you hated him?" Anita asked as I smacked her rear end.

"Let's just say I'm not on the best of terms with him, but we have mutual friends. Now quit acting like a teenage girl and help me make some drinks." Anita let out a sigh and reluctantly started our shift together. A good hour or two passed before I finally saw Mathias stroll in and join the other blonde men. "I'll be right back." I flagged down Anita before hurrying off towards them. "So, do I get more information now, or are you just here to taunt me more?" I asked tapping Mathias on the shoulder.

"Hey. Yeah, grab a seat." Mathias patted the place next to him. I did as he asked and he continued. "I have planned a camping trip to a cabin that we're all going to participate in." Mathias' grin was taking over his face.

I looked over the other blonde men to try and gage their reactions. Tino seemed to actually be excited about the plan, while the others either seemed, annoyed or neutral about it. "Mathias, that's a wonderful idea!" The Fin said cheerily as he clapped his hands together. "Who all are we including?" He asked.

"Of course all of us and you and Sve's two boys." Mathias replied leaning forward and taking a sip of someone's beer. I think it might have been Berwalds. He then turned to me. "What do you say? Would you be able to get away this weekend so we can get to know you better?" Mathias' blue eyes drilled into my green ones and I could feel myself getting lost in the pools, almost like I was drowning in the ocean.

"Umm, sure. I'll just have to tell my sister." I replied after I was able to break the spell. I looked over to Lukas, who was whispering something to his brother, who had his eyes fixed on me. Starting to feel the pressure, I avoided his gaze and shot up. "If that's all, I really have to get back to work. Lukas and Mathias know where I live if you need me." I said nervously before hurrying back behind the bar.

"Does he need anything?" Anita asked waving to Lukas, who didn't even seem to register.

"No." I replied as I got a few drink orders and started on them. "By the way, I'm going to be going camping this weekend and I was wondering if you can cover my shifts." I stated as I fixed a mixed drink.

Anita stopped to beer tap as she grabbed a few mugs. "I should be able to. Who are you going with?" She asked handing of the beer with a smile.

I jerked my head in the direction of the countries. "Those guys and I guess two kids." I closed out a tap as my co-worker stared at me wide-eyed in shock.

"With my Norwegian God!" She nearly shouted.

Everyone in the bar, including the man being talked about, and I just smiled and waved them all off. Grabbing on to Anita's shoulders to calm her down, I looked her in the eyes. "Yes, but there is no way I'm going to be able to let them agree to you coming and I'm in no way going to take pictures of him for you." I let her go and went back to tending the bar. Leaning over to get a tip someone left on the counter, I almost head-butted Emil. "Whoa, sorry." I said leaning back. "Can I get you anything?" I asked, glancing over his shoulder at the rest of his group.

"Yeah. Mathias wants a beer and I was sent over to get your number so we can all contact you about the trip." His purple eyes were so light; it reminded me of a pair of shoes Nadine use to love.

"Sure. Is he starting tab or am I putting him on one of yours?" I asked pouring a pint of our most popular beer.

"Just put him on Lukas'. He'll end up having the idiot pay for it anyways." I could almost see a smile cross the pale boy's lips.

"Alright." I smiled back and put the beer in front of him. Rummaging under the register, I pulled out a paper and jotted down my number. "And here is my number. Just have them all text me their names so I know who's number is who's."

Emil gave me a nod as he took the paper and headed back to the group. "What's going on between you two?" Anita asked, nearly scaring me out of my skin. "I didn't know you liked them so pale." She joked with an evil smirk on her face.

"How about no, now get back to work." I smiled as I swatted at her with my bar towel. Maybe I was starting to get a little too deep, but at that moment it was just Anita and I going through our normal shift, joking around like usual.

* * *

**_A/n: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a bit longer to update. Hope you like it. :) Thanks to anyone who reads and Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes for reviewing._**


End file.
